powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Character Sheet: Levi Joel
Levi Joel is a highly disturbed teenager and Meta-Human working in Grand Haven. He uses his ability of creating a zone where he can control reality to act as an assassin, hired thief and criminal for hire. He is extremely violent and takes immense pleasure in killing others, going so far as to almost fail objectives just for a little bloodshed. His most notable traits are his red contacts, neck tattoo and intense love of violence, often being seen with a sadistic smile on his face. While operating on a job, he goes by the alias Vandal. Background Childhood Levi was raised in a typical household in Grand Haven with normal middle class family. However, Levi's head was not screwed on very tight, and showed disturbing traits from a young age. He often killed animals for amusement, and turned to a life of crime at a young age. He was put into a Juvenile Detention Center at the age of thirteen on three accounts of theft and two counts of arson, and was released two years later. His time spent there was in vain, however, and he continued his life of crime even after his release. As Vandal Once he graduated high school, he found himself with far more free time. He decided to use this free time to begin his reputation in the criminal underworld. Becoming well known in only a short period of time due to his insane brutality, he adopted the name Vandal. During one of his missions of arson, he discovered his ability of creating his 'Assault Field'. He began to utilize this to make his reputation increase even higher, with a 100% mission completion rating. Information Appearance Levi is tall and mildly muscular, with the build of an MMA fighter. His hair is black and extremely short, cut into a military type style. His eyes are naturally brown, but he wears contact lenses that make his eyes appear a crimons color to intimidate his opponents. His skin is moderately pale, and has a large tattoo on his neck which reads "Life's a Game", illuminating on his view of the world. Levi's typical attire is a black tank top with "LVL UP" spelled out across it, along with black baggy track pants and black sneakers. He also often wears a black baseball cap with a purple underside. Themes *Hollywood Undead - Another Way Out (Leitmotif) *Hollywood Undead - Lump Your Head (Instrumental) (Entrance Theme) *Sons of Amon - God Mode (Fighting Theme) Personality Levi's personality can be described by one major trait; sadism. Levi will actively go out of his way to harm others, often even killing them. He considers these murders to be all part of the big game he believes life is, hence his neck tattoo and favorite shirt. His extreme violence stems from his complete sociopathy, as Levi is willing to do anything to other people and feel no remoarse for his actions. Instead, all feelings of guilt are replaced by feelings of amusement, making him psychologically associate the pain of others to his own happiness. Likes Murder, Crime, Money, Games, Baseball Dislikes Learning, Boredom, Going to long without committing a crime Hobbies Violence and crime are Levi's entire life. Even when he's not on a job, Levi will often commit muggings and murders just for laughs, not worrying about the consequences of his actions. He also enjoys to play games of baseball with the few friends he does have, often using his own bat and weapon of choice, "Bashy". Archtypes *Psycho For Hire *For The Evulz *Ax-Crazy *Batter Up *Kick The Dog *Threw My Bike On The Roof Abilities *Assault Field Creation - Levi's main ability is being able to create a field where he controls reality, allowing him to do a variety of things, making it far easier for him to accomplish his objective. *Field Empowerment - Along with creating his Assault Field, Levi also becomes more powerful physically, pushing his enhanced condition into a supernatural condition. **Supernatural Condition - As has been said, while in inside his Assault Field, Levi becomes far more physically superior to his normal condition. **Killing Intuition - While being highly skilled in deducing how to kill most things normally, being inside his Assault Field makes Levi able to instantly know how to kill anything within it. *Death Cheating - Levi has demonstrated various times that he can somehow survive things that should kill him quickly and permanently. How he does this however, is unknown. *Enhanced Condition - Normally, Levi's physical capabilities go above normal, making him far more dangerous. *Killing Instinct - Levi has an extreme urge to kill, which he completely embraces. He enjoys murder and will often give into those urges and enjoy himself while doing it. *Weapon Proficiency - Levi is skilled with almost every weapon type imaginable, which he needs to be due to his profession. He can easily take any weapon and make it far more dangerous than it originally was due to his skill. *Intimidation - Levi's reputation in the criminal underworld and his psychotic behavior make him highly capable of intimidating those around him, often giving him an advantage. *Unpredictability - Due to his unstable state, Levi's moves are completely unpredictable, often switching from the most efficient way to do something to the least, all to satisfy his boredom. *Alien Mind - Along with unpredictability, Levi has a mind that is completely foreign territory. It is so dangerous in there that even Nathan Jueik has refused to enter his mind. Paraphernalia *"Bashy", his baseball bat *Glock 10 Pistol *Various knives *Any weapon he wants while in his Assault Field Combat Inside of his Assault Field While inside his Assault Field, Levi essentially has control over the entire fight. He can make all damage inflicted onto him transfer to his opponent, get any weapon he desires, and change the terrain to any type he wants, among much more. The only way to stop him inside of his Assault Field is to somehow negate or surpress his abilities, as when inside of his Assault Field he cannot be outdone via reality warping. Outside of his Assault Field Even when not using his abilities, Levi is incredibly dangerous. His unpredictability and street fighting style make him a high threat to anyone in a one on one fight, and Levi's strangth and speed make him a horror to face in combat with melee weapons. It isn't much better in a gunfight either, as Levi's gunslinging is quite good as well. Limitations *If someone can take away his abilities, they will gain a significant advantage over Levi. *Levi's bloodlust makes him do reckless things in the name of extra violence, which can cause him to lose a fight. Trivia *Levi's abilities were originally going to be game-based, but this was changed. *One of Levi's main inspirations is Ladd Russo of Baccano! *Levi's favorite type of music is heavy metal. Category:Blog posts